


Lost

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Foxx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation, M/M, Omega Ash, Rape, Rough Sex, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: The strong masculine scent of an alpha permeated the air as Foxx stepped closer. The man was aroused, his aura of dominance and absolute authority enveloped Ash's vulnerable body, begging their owner to submit.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Ash woke up with a strange heat in his belly.

The youth seethed out a hissing breath as his body throbbed.

.. _wait where am I..?_

Ash looked around him. He was naked on a bed, with his arms and legs bound. His chest heaved in panic.

“Rise and shine, my sonny boy.”

Ash froze. He knew that voice. That familiar husky voice with a playful lilt in his tone.

Foxx leered at him from the doorway of that enclosed room. ‘Delicious…’ The brutish man whispered striding towards him. whilst stripping his clothes and dropping them carelessly on the floor. He looked with glee at the boy lying bound to the bed; a suggestive smile was etched on his face.

Oh no. Ash could smell it. The strong masculine scent of an alpha permeated the air as Foxx stepped closer. The man was aroused, his aura of dominance and absolute authority enveloped Ash’s vulnerable body, begging their owner to submit.

Foxx licked his lips when he noticed Ash’s quivering motions at his presence.

_Heh, oh this will be fun._

The man's eyes bore into Ash's body hungrily. The boy's mind screamed run. Even though it was fruitless, Ash tried to shake his bound hands and feet desperatly to escape. As he struggled, Foxx sat calmly on the end of the bed, looking on in amusement.

"Y-you… fucking bastard, let me go!" he spat at him; yet he was ashamed of how weak his voice was.

"I’ve been waiting to do this," Foxx hummed, as he relished in Ash’s panic, the proud boy shivering in the bonds that held him firmly in his place. The panic only furthered the heat boiling within Ash’s veins at the proximity of Foxx’s presence.

 _Wait…why was he feeling this heat…His heat was ages ago_!

Foxx leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Feeling hot, boy?"

"I'm not-" Ash started, and then shuddered as something hot flared in his belly once more, a wave of delicious feelings. With a gasp Ash tried to struggle again, but this time more in panic as he realized that something was very wrong.

“What ….the fuck did you do to me?!”

"Oh, I just administered a medicine that incurred your heat." Foxx commented idly with a sadistic grin. He gently caressed those soft gold locks. “Resisting is futile Ash. Just relax. We’re going to have a lot of fun for the next few days.”

Ash thrashed and shouted, but that only made the burning sensation spread through him. Soon, the medicine spread quicker as his heart pumped into overdrive. His skin perspired, his delicious scent entered Foxx’s nose and soon, both were very aroused.

"Y-you sick fuck, let me go...please.." was all Ash could bring himself to whimper as tears fell from his eyes.

Foxx grinned, starting to slowly spread the omega’s legs and softly licking his calves greedily. 

“You’re better like this Ash. Bound up like a slave and moaning like a whore, and I haven't even done anything yet," Foxx mocked him softly, whispering hotily in his ear. The Colonel took great pleasure in humiliating the boy as he struggled to maintain the remnants of his dignity. Lifting his hand away from Ash’s heated body, Foxx grinned sadistically when Ash suddenly found himself whining as Foxx's hand slipped away. He seemed desperate for those large hands.. Those long fingers... To come back and touch him. Hold him, caress him. As sudden as it was, he found himself missing his touch and it humiliated him to the core. 

Sensing a change in the boy's demeanour, Foxx smiled wolfishly. “Heh, that’s it. Submit.” He leaned down to grab his hair roughly and Ash yelped in pain. “I rather you submit than resist. I rather you open yourself to me like a good boy and let me fuck you. I want you to feel this Ash. I want you to enjoy this."

He started stroking his head, massaging his skull. Ash found himself leaning into that touch out of instinct. Such large hands.... Large... Strong hands... _Ahh._. 

Foxx leaned to his ear again. His lips brushed against the flesh softly, giving the lobe a nibble, before whispering, "Give yourself to me, and I’ll give you all you want Ash Lynx. Money, power, whatever you want. I'll bleed men for you. I'll do it all for you.... Just give yourself to me..."

Foxx's arms slide down his body slowly, caressesing and stroking certain areas that he knew were sensitive for the boy. As Ash let out slight sounds of moans, his hands stopped at the boy's stomach. He continued.

"Be my mate, and I’ll breed you until your dripping with my seed. And soon, you’ll give me children.”

Ash froze. 

“....... Ch-chil..... Chil....... Children?!”

Ignoring Ash's shock, Foxx absentmindedly fondled the boy's stomach as he spoke.

“Oh, what monsters they’ll be. My blood mixed with yours. Imagine the things they’ll do Ash. They’ll burn the world asunder. Lead armies that will bleed and enslave the entire world.” The man held the boy’s chin adoringly while continuing his speech. “YOU will give me that future.”

Ash shut his eyes.

This was not okay. This was crazy. The man was going to rape him and get him knocked up for some twisted world domination scheme. _Fuck….no...anything but this...no._ He wanted to keep his sanity. He won’t let this motherfucker of all people to breed him. But that resistance soon faltered at the whispers in Ash’s brain as the medicine kicked into effect.

 _…..cock…cock…_ oh _fuck he wanted cock._

The omega inside him cried out, the medicine registered fully into his system at this point; and Ash capitulated. He needed something inside him, he needed the man’s cock. The heat in his belly gurgled with warm juice, swirling in anticipation. Soon, it became too much and Ash forced himself to open his eyes and look at Foxx’s member. It was an impressive size, and soon Ash drooled for it like the slut he was.

_Why was this so exciting?_

Noticing Ash’s wanton look, Foxx smiled and kissing Ash’s cheek; he whispered. “Let’s prepare you, my wildcat.”

The man grabbed his blade from below the bed and pressed its handle to the quivering puckered flesh. Foxx waited until he saw Ash’s eyes widen further in realization and then he slowly pushed it inside without warning.

Ash screamed in agony, and above him, Foxx laughed.

He pressed it in and out of his hole in quick succession until the handle was covered in blood. Ash gritted his teeth as his fists clenched tightly to his palms. Meanwhile, Foxx repeated his movements slowly, twisting the handle within and ramming it back again and again. Soon, Ash’s hole was stretched, with blood and his natural lubricant oozing out from his abused hole. It seemed to ready itself for the invasion it desired.

Foxx roared uproariously over the involuntary reaction, then without warning, positioned himself in between his thighs and thrusted into him without mercy. “Nnggh…hah…You feel amazing...” The man groaned whilst closing his eyes.

"N-no…" Ash choked on the plea, the word clogging his throat was broken through by a stream of shouts. Foxx’s hand tightened on Ash’s hips, stilling his violent struggle. “Stop resisting; this will feel good soon,” he murmured. Ash threw his head back with an agonized howl as Foxx shoved himself all in, up to the hilt; his throbbing cock tearing apart his virginity and the last bits of his resistance. Ash’s jaw hung open in a silent scream.

Foxx was inside him. He had lost and Foxx had won, and now he was going to take his prize however he wanted.

As their friction became rougher, Ash rolled his head limply to one side, his eyes wide as he just lay there, feeling Foxx's girth stretching him ruthlessly. Another gush of heat washed over Ash’s mind and he bit back his moan, trembling and clenching tightly around the cock inside of him. The omega in him rejoiced at Foxx’s domination, yet Ash’s pride continued to resist.

Sensing Ash’s resistance, Foxx rolled his hips in a way that sent pleasurable shivers down Ash’s spine. "Mmh, such a whore…such a glorious hole you have." The man hummed, slowly grinding closer. "I have waited so long…ah…to do this. Do you know what it will mean, when I climax inside of you, boy?" The man groaned out as he sharply thrusted faster.

"S-stop...please." Ash begged. His eyes bleary from tears as Foxx grounded closer, rubbing his cock deeper inside his omega. At the plea, the man’s mocking laughter resounded in the room, and Ash clenched his teeth in hatred for the cruel man. As Ash writhed beneath him, Foxx wrapped his hand around Ash’s abandoned cock and the traumatized omega mewled in bliss.

Mewling made Ash’s sphincter clenched tight around bloodied cock. His inner walls massaging up and down Foxx’s cock within him as he subconsciously struggled to milk the alpha of his cum. "Ahhh fuck..hah…ah!” Ash groaned and then wiggled his ass upwards slightly, filling him more to the rim. Foxx smirked then pulled back, making the boy groan wantonly.

“So submissive and weak. You love being full of my cock."

“Fu..fuck! No...no please.”

“Beg for it boy...Beg.”

Ash snapped.

“Ah…Just…JUST FUCK ME! YOU ...YOU WIN! I’M ALL YOURS JUST PLEASE-”

Foxx happily thrusted inside again, possessiveness filling his chest as hit bit down hard on Ash’s lithe neck, marking him. The older man trailed his hands down Ash’s body, trying to memorise every dip and curve of the boy he admired for so long. As Ash screamed and wept, the man buried his face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled against his scent glands whilst licking it. Nuzzling against the boy’s neck rewarded Foxx with a breathless moan. For Ash, despite what he thought, Foxx smelt so good as well.

Ash revelled in the warmth that pulsated in his body as Foxx dominated him, the ripples washing through him with every possessive thrust. Meanwhile, the binds tightened against Ash’s bruised wrists as their friction quickened. Foxx mercilessly thrusting harder and harder until the lubricant inside Ash mixed with his blood, ripping the skin further causing the boy to scream louder.

"Moan," he ordered in a harsh tone before nipping Ash’s flushed ear. The aggressive husky tone made Ash squirm as he tilted his head back and opened his mouth willingly, letting out pained yet lewd moans which reverberated throughout the room. He felt Foxx’s wet tongue lap against the shell of his ear, whispering vulgarities and praises.

"Ah! Ah…hah…mmmh oh yes!” Ash shuddered violently as the cock inside him throbbed, precum oozing down from his slit. Foxx grinned and pulled back from his perspired body to examine his prize, his conquest.

His triumphant eyes roaming up Ash’s flushed body as the omega trembled lewdly, chest heaving and nipples hardened. His darkened emerald orbs glistened with heat, his lithe delicious body coiled over his own, his hole throbbing at his cock, and his pink lips with strings of saliva within. That dishevelled, flustered look was what he yearned for. Finally, the boy submitted.

Having had his fill of feasting his eyes on his defeated form, Foxx pulled back and drove in hard, leaving Ash gasping. Foxx laid his hands roughly on Ash’s sexily shaped hips and squeezed hard. He thrust in again and the brush of the man’s knot against his prostate driving him crazy. and Ash bit down on his lower lip hard, until blood oozed out, which Foxx happily licked.

"Moan for me, moan for more," The man growled as he jerked himself into his body. Ash shook his head in what seemed like his last defiant action. Cackling over him, Foxx gladly increased his pace until Ash couldn't hold back his screams of ecstasy any longer,

"Ah!" he yelped. Ash simply couldn't hold back any longer. "Ah ….ah! F-fuck, N-no, not there….ohhh-fuck!... please...please more. Fuck me more master!”

It seemed all it took was Ash’s pathetic moaning to get Foxx to come rivets of his mating juices inside; his cock convulsing inside the boy’s throbbing pink depths. Ash’s back arched as an overwhelming pleasure coursed through him.

Ash’s breathing was ragged, his body bruised and his stomach filled with Foxx’s essence. Everything was lost now. He would soon be pregnant at this rate.

As Foxx forced a kiss on his lips and grunted out his release, fully knotting painfully inside Ash’s bloodied depths; the youth truly acknowledged that he had lost.

 

_ _ _

 

It went on for countless days.

He’d visit him whenever he needed to release, check on his state and force himself inside of him over and over to ensure a “maximum chance".The raw screaming and unwilling moans he forced from his throat for days before his voice finally gave out.

He lay there, stomach bulging, and the bastard's cum dripping from his hole. The feeling of the icy, stone floor rough against his back, the dreary dark room he suffered in. Soon, he found himself accepting his fate.

..... But the despair didn't last long. He may have been defeated in body, but not in soul. In fact, two souls now rested within him. And as the days wore on, the little light inside of him.... Gave him hope.

Life was growing inside him. Ash could feel it bouncing inside him, hear its heartbeat and in his dreams saw the child.

And what was once despair became a new sense of purpose and reason. Determination to protect this spark of hope, from the monster.

As he sat himself up from the floor, he grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped himself with it taking care to wrap an ample amount to his large belly. Procariously, he placed a hand on the bulge and closed his eyes trying to sense the soul within him. The soul of his hope amongst all this despair.

There. A slight bump.

"..... I won't let him hurt you. I swear my fucking life on it. I know I didn't ask for you..... But.... I'll protect you." Ash promised.

"I won't let you become some pawn. Some monster like he wants. You and I will get through this. Together."

Another bump against his palm. The baby seemed to say the same to its weakened mother.

From here on out, Ash had fully made up his mind. If he had to be Foxx's mate and accept darkness to protect this child....... Then so be it.

At least now, with this new determination filling his veins, Ash didn't feel lost anymore.

He will bide his time and protect this hope brewing inside him.

 

 


End file.
